A ball game is provided. The ball game has a generally flat surface which allows balls to bounce. The generally flat surface largely resembles a trampoline. In use, the generally flat surface is substantially parallel with respect to the ground. A user stands on solid ground outside a perimeter of the generally flat surface and bounces the ball off the generally flat surface. The height and tension of the generally flat surface may be easily adjusted.
Over the years numerous games have been invented which incorporate a flexible surface or trampoline used to play a ball game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,427 to Cline discloses a system, and apparatus provide multiple players with a unique competitive game. According to one implementation described herein, a game partition has opposing side edges, a top edge, and a bottom edge. Transparent or translucent partition material spans the area defined by these edges and includes at least one aperture sized to allow a game ball to pass through. The game partition may include numerous apertures of various shapes and sizes. The game partition may be utilized in conjunction with a trampoline or inflatable jumping device to provide teams of players to attempt to tag opposing players with balls thrown through the apertures in the game partition while maneuvering on the jumping surface. According to one implementation, points are scored and accumulated according to point values assigned to each aperture when a ball is thrown through an aperture and tags an opposing player.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,546 to Gordon discloses court and method for playing a game. The game court comprises a playing surface suitably large for running and jumping players, having adjacent surface areas with distinctly different properties. A first area of the playing surface is substantially rigid and resilient, and suitable for bouncing a ball. Optionally, the first area of playing surface comprises a resiliently suspended floor. The second area is a deformable-elastic surface, such as a trampoline surface, that is tuned to greatly increase the heights that players may attain by jumping. The game court is optionally surrounded by a wall comprising at least a portion of the court boundary. A game for playing on the game court is disclosed, comprising a basketball-like game. The game court may also be used for other sports such as gymnastics or exhibition-style wrestling.
However, these games fail to provide a ball game having the features described below wherein a user bounces a ball off a trampoline surface and when the user remains on solid ground.